


Ready, come get it

by kwunkwun



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Eventual Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwunkwun/pseuds/kwunkwun
Summary: “You know all my secrets and now you want my ass, too? Talk about greedy.”





	

The sky was murky, spitting rain, and with every step Akira took he could see the fluorescence of Shibuya nightlife reflected in the shallow puddles. He was comfortable in these back alleys –despite the fleeting glances of darkly dressed passerbys and the way they huddled against the dirty walls like scavenging rats. Maybe it was because he’d walked along these streets so many times and expended so much yen on that one guy with the gleaming silver eyes and the perpetual stick candy in his mouth.

Akira scraped the soles of his shoes over the doormat, gave the handle a push, and when he eased his way inside _Untouchable_ there was a sense of relief in him to find that everything was pretty much the same. But if he were being picky he’d say that the shelves looked a bit dustier than usual now that he hadn’t been there regularly to help him wipe down the displays. He looked toward the shop owner who, as always, had his feet propped up over the counter and an open magazine on his lap. He had felt Iwai’s eyes on him when he came in, so he gauged that the man was simply pretending he hadn’t seen him. Akira stalked over and leaned down to peer at the illegible font and glossy photos on the two-page spread. He was mildly surprised to find that it wasn’t an article on modelguns as the cover suggested –rather, a series of recipes.

The magazine closed swiftly and Akira found Iwai’s eyes finally meeting his own. He was somewhat disappointed to find that Iwai’s expression betrayed no hint of embarrassment despite having been found disguising one magazine behind another.

“Kaoru told me to _expand my repertoire,_ ” Iwai explained dryly, and the familiarity of that depth of his voice and the twerk of his eyebrow made Akira smile. It had, after all, been several months since he’d managed to make time to visit.

“Kaoru’s a second year now, isn’t he?” Akira recalled. “How’s he finding Shujin high?”

“Topping most of his subjects like the goody-two-shoes he is,” Iwai responded. He made it sound like a nuisance rather than something to be proud of. Which meant that he actually was pretty proud. “And how’s college life for you? Drowning in studies?”

“Yes. But as you can see, I came here to take a much deserved breather.”

A secretive smile played over Akira’s features as he placed a hand upon the counter to bring himself closer.

“Plus, you didn’t call.”

Iwai swivelled his seat, swinging his legs off the counter. His attempt to dodge the question would be far more convincing if he didn’t have candy peeking lasciviously between his lips, or so Akira thought.

“I ran out of novel answers to your _what are you wearing’s,_ that’s all.”

Akira heard the click of hard candy against teeth and he spent a few seconds staring at _that goddamn mouth_. When he was about 80% sure he’d seen the ghost of a smile on _that goddamn mouth_ he jumped right on it, grabbing Iwai’s chair by either armrest to tug him closer.

“I’ve been twenty for quite some time now. How long are you going to refuse me?” Akira plucked off Iwai’s headphones, and then the hat. He swore that he heard the man purr when his fingers swept into the soft mess of his taupe hair.

“You know all my secrets and now you want my ass, too? Talk about greedy.”

Iwai’s eyes were temptingly half lidded and Akira could smell the artificial strawberry on his warm breath. Bantering with Iwai had always been fun, often a cause for headache, but as of late their verbal exchanges had taken on something heated and urgent that made Akira think about Iwai for all the wrong reasons. How he’d look splayed out over the sheets, adorned in nothing but a sheen of sweat and the flush of arousal. Normal things like that. Akira fed his imagination with those rare scenes of Iwai shrugging out of his jacket or rolling up his sleeves (he wore so much fucking clothes), and spent late nights and early mornings wondering why his libido was still wrecking havoc on him as if he had never left puberty.

“Extremely greedy, because I want your heart as well as your ass, Iwai-san.”

Smooth, except he had almost stuttered on Iwai’s name when the man gave him one of those soft smiles that make his heart somersault into his throat.

“Hmm. Does that mean you’ll ask me on a date?”

“A date and a kiss, since I came so far especially for you.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“The date or the kiss?”

“The date.”

Akira pulled him even closer, dark eyes gleaming under the unruly curls of his bangs. This incorrigible, infuriating, sexy jerk. Teasing was teasing but this was far too important to him to push, so he waited for Iwai to say something else. He paid no attention to the distant city noises, nor the low hum of the laptop beside them.

“…I’ll think about the date. The kiss is a definite yes.”

Jerk.

Akira reached up to pluck the chupa chup from Iwai’s mouth, and he should’ve expected that Iwai would make a show of pushing the candy past his lips with his tongue. It all sent a wet heat racing down Akira’s spine, and he was glad that he had locked the door behind him when he came in.

Because he was, as Iwai observed, very greedy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Akira Kurusu is the protagonist's name in the manga. Kaoru is canonly Iwai's adopted son and is about three years younger than MC. This is set post game, hence MC's age and the whole 'you already know all my secrets' thing from Iwai. It's almost 2am so I have no energy to write smut so I'll save that for next time... WAIT I DIDN'T EVEN WRITE KISSING WHOOPS


End file.
